1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system, and more particularly, to a medical system such as an endoscope surgery system having a plurality of medical devices including an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, medical institutions use a system having a plurality of medical devices.
As one of the above-mentioned systems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-114065 discloses an operation device controlling system which controls the medical devices by previously communicating with them.
In the operation device controlling system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-114065, a user operates the medical devices on an operation panel. In this case, first, the user selects the medical device to be operated by the operation panel. Next, the user selects a function after selecting the medical device. Sequentially, the user performs the operation of the selected function.
Thus, above three operation steps must be executed to perform a course of operations of the medical device.
Further, in the operation device controlling system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-114065, first of all, the user selects the medical device and, next, he selects the function. Hence, the user needs sufficient information of the medical devices.
In other words, the operation of the above-mentioned conventional operation device controlling system is extremely hard and complicated for the user who is not used to the system.